1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system that observes an inside of a predetermined organ of a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscopes equipped with image pickup means have been widely used in a medical field and the like in recent years. Further, since the shape of an organ or the like inside a subject into which an insertion portion of an endoscope is inserted cannot be known using an endoscope, in some cases an X-ray apparatus is used in combination with an endoscope so that the insertion state can be ascertained and a lesion position can be identified.
In this connection, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-225195 as a first conventional example, a monitor apparatus is disclosed that, without combining the use of an X-ray apparatus, displays a bending form of an insertion portion of an endoscope on a monitor screen and also displays a shape of an organ into which the insertion portion is inserted, and furthermore corrects the shape of the organ.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-240000 as a second conventional example discloses a system in which an image of the inside of a body cavity is picked up by an image pickup portion of a capsule endoscope, and based on image data acquired by the capsule endoscope, an image processing apparatus generates a diagnostic image that is a three-dimensional model of the inside of the body cavity. More specifically, the aforementioned second conventional example discloses generating a 3D image for diagnosis by pasting an image that is picked up by a capsule endoscope on an existing three-dimensional model (image) for respective sites such as the “stomach” and “small intestine”.